The present invention relates to a seat device of a key ring, and especially to a seat device having an opening at a middle of a movable track so that the key hanging ring can be taken out easily. The user may take out any key hanging ring from the opening at a middle portion.
Prior art key rings may can be used to locate a plurality of key hanging rings for being disposed with a plurality of keys. As desired, the key hanging rings can be taken out from or placed in the key ring so that the number of the key hanging ring can be adjusted as desired.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art key ring includes a seat 10a, key hanging rings 12a and a control device 12a. The seat 10a has an oblong shape and is connected to a key hanging ring 11a. Each key hanging ring 11a has an arm 13a and a head 14a. The key hanging ring 11a serves to hang keys. One end of the oblong seat 10a is installed with a movable track 15a. The head 14a is movably mounted to the movable track 15a of the seat 10a. One end of the movable track 15a is installed with a movable opening 16a. Through the opening 16a, the head 14a can be taken out from or placed in the movable track 15a. The movable opening 16a is formed by an enlarged end of the movable track 15a and is faced outwards. The control device 12a may be used to reduce the cross section of the movable opening 16a so as to be smaller than the cross section of the head 14a. Therefore, the movable opening 16a can be closed. Therefore, the head 14a is prevented from releasing from the movable opening 16a. 
When the control device 12a is pushed toward another direction, the movable opening 16a can be opened, so that the head 14a and the arm 13a may pass through the channel. As a result, the head 14a of the key hanging ring 11a may be taken out from or placed into the movable track 15a. Consequently, the user may adjust the number of the key hanging ring 11a as desired.
However, in the seat 10a of aforesaid prior art key rings, since the movable opening 16a is installed at one end of the movable track 15a; when a plurality of key hanging ring 11a are disposed on the seat 10a and the key hanging ring 11a to be taken out is placed at another end of the movable track 15a, farther from the movable opening 16a, all the key hanging rings 11a must be taken out for taking the key hanging ring 11a out at a farther end of the movable opening 16a. Therefore, the operation is time-consumed and inconvenient as the user is desired to taken out a key hanging ring 11a. 
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a seat device of a key ring, wherein the key ring of the present invention has a movable opening being installed in the movable track. When a plurality of key rings are positioned in the seat and one of the key rings is to be taken out, that is, the key ring to be taken out is placed at one end of the movable track, it is only necessary to push other key rings to another end of the movable track, then the key ring to be taken out can be taken out from the movable opening. Therefore, the key ring can be taken out easily, and the operation is time and labor saved. Any key ring can be taken out from the opening at the middle section.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a seat device of a key ring comprising a seat. The seat has an oblong shape, and an interior of the seat having a cruciform recess. One end of the sliding groove is formed with an opening and a movable opening can be formed through a control device. A movable track is formed interior the recess and near one end thereof for being connected to key rings. Thereby, the movable opening is installed at the middle portion of the movable track so that the key rings can be taken out easily and the user may take out any key ring from the opening at the middle portion.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.